1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a motor driving circuit which drives a direct-current (DC) motor, and more particularly, to a motor driving circuit which uses an output terminal of a motor driving circuit as a motor speed signal for determining the speed of a DC motor, and a motor driving method thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A DC motor driver is a necessary power transformation device in modern industries. The DC motor is capable of transforming electricity into kinetic energy required for driving devices. Conventional motors include DC motors, AC motors, and stepping motors. DC motors and AC motors are often applied in products which do not require particularly delicate manipulation, for example, blades of an electric fan are usually rotated with a DC motor or AC motor. In recent years, many countries have been aware that significant climate change has occurred in the world due to over-use of electric power resource, such that power saving has become major policy in many countries. If power consumption of electric devices can be effectively reduced, there will be a huge effect on the speed of climate change. Therefore, how to reduce power consumption in electric devices has become a major objective in the industry.